danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
Find the Cat
Find the Cat (ネコを探せ) is a special story included in the DanMachi Volume 7 Drama CD. Summary One day, Hestia returned to the Hestia Familia home after her work. Bell noted that she was later than usual, and she apologized by announcing that she brought a quest. The quest was from her superior at work. However, Hestia had to work and therefore wanted Bell to take the quest in her place. Bell agreed to the quest. The next morning, Bell made his way to the Jagamarukun stall and met Hestia's superior. He asked her about the quest details having been told by Hestia to do so. The superior had him wait as another adventurer had also accepted the quest. Bell thought that he'd seen the adventurer before he realized that it was Ais. The superior explained that Ais often came by the stall to buy Jagamarukun. Ais recognized Bell and greeted him. With the two present, the superior explained that the quest was to find her missing cat. She continued by saying that her cat had been missing since dinner two days ago. Bell wondered if a high level adventurer like Ais would accept a quest like this but quickly changed his mind after he realized that Ais was interested in the Jagamarukun reward. The superior handed them a paper with the cat's information and the two left. Bell and Ais read the information and decided to ask around. Bell was nervous about going on the quest with Ais, especially with people staring at them. Ais wondered if there was anything wrong with Bell as she'd noticed him staring at her. He couldn't say that he was fascinated by her beauty and instead tried to cover it up by suggesting on talking to some people. At that moment, the pair ran into Syr who was doing work. Bell introduced them to each other and the two girls greeted each other. Once she finished greeting them, Syr interrogated Bell as to why he was with Ais. Bell tried to cover up the situation but Syr asked if they were on a date. He told her that they weren't and revealed that they were on a quest. Syr was satisfied with his answer but commented that Bell seemed to be lovestruck, causing Ais to ask if he was which he quickly denied, asking for Syr to stop teasing him. However, she ignored his request and mentioned that Elves were his type, adding that he always seemed to be lovestruck around Ryuu at the Hostess of Fertility. Bell was in despair and wondered if Syr had a grudge against him. Ais told Syr that it couldn't be helped since he was male. At this point, Bell wanted to fade away and disappear. He decided that they were just going to have to talk to people and asked Syr if she'd seen the cat. She told him that she hadn't and offered to help them as she knew people that lived in the area. Bell asked Syr about her job, causing her to tell him that she would skip it for the time being even if it meant getting in trouble later. She added that she couldn't leave a beautiful adventurer like Ais and a woman loving man like Bell alone together. Syr asked Ais if she could join their quest and Ais agreed. Once the matter was settled, Syr left to ask people about the cat. As he thought about the quest, he noticed Ais staring at him. Ais asked him if Elves were his type and he quickly denied it. Syr returned a little while later and reported that no one had seen the cat, though there was a place where cats gathered that they could go to. As they left, Bell noticed that the stares seemed to increase, and he remembered that Syr was popular at the Hostess of Fertility. As he thought about it, Syr asked Ais what kind of relationship the two had, revealing that she gave him lunch every morning, prompting Ais to reveal that she was in a relationship involving lap pillows. Feeling uncomfortable from all the stares from other men, Bell wondered if he would get stabbed, and suddenly he felt killing intent directed at him but couldn't figure out where it came from. Ais didn't sense anything, causing Bell to brush it off. The group arrived at the place Syr told them about and found a whole group of cats. They began looking for the cat in question and found it on a tree. Syr volunteered to get it and called out to it. The cat jumped down and landed in her breasts. Syr screamed in bouyomi and asked Bell to pick the cat out from her breasts. Bell thought about how big her breasts were before clearing his head to focus on the task. However, before he could move, Ais removed the cat instead. Syr asked if Ais had a grudge against her and Ais apologized. Bell asked why Syr was angry and she told him that it was important to her. She tried to make Bell do it again but Ais noticed that the cat was male. The cat escape from her grasp and motioned to them to follow it. The cat led them to an old waterway. The group heard the cries of cats. Ais sensed monsters and explained that she'd heard from the Guild that fish type monsters sometimes lived in waterways like this. Bell agreed to tag along with Syr volunteering to hold their light source. The group traveled along the waterway when they encountered three Raider Fish. Ais finished them off and moved to fight the reinforcements. Bell marveled at their difference in power and Syr comforted by telling him that he would become stronger. The group continued to make their way along the waterway until they arrived at a dead end. They saw the cat at the end that was unable to move due to monsters blocking its path. Bell retrieved the cat while Ais finished off the rest of the monsters. After the battle finished, Syr praised Bell on his efforts. Ais thanked him for helping her and told him that he was cool during the battle. The sun had set outside by the time the group returned to the quest issuer. The three split the reward and made their way home. On his way home, Bell was overjoyed that Ais had called him cool and decided to become even stronger. Once he returned home, he noticed that it was dark. The door suddenly slammed shut behind him and Hestia called out to him. Hestia revealed to him that she had seen him walking around with Ais and Syr and Bell realized that the killing intent must've come from Hestia. Hestia accused Bell of cheating on her and attacked him. Characters *Bell Cranel *Hestia *Ais Wallenstein *Syr Flova Monsters *Raider Fish Navigation